Cataclysm In Harmony
by Cybroid
Summary: Twenty years after the Skyrim Civil War truce between the Stormcloaks and Imperials had started, much has changed. A truce among races, and peace has settled. A mark of this bond, a college has been constructed in Cyrodil. But not all shall remain calm. On Pause Till Further Notice
1. A Thief In The Night

Moonlight gleamed across a courtyard past tall trees standing around, painting shadows of dancing shapes across the ground as branches swayed in the calm night wind. Winds of the night whistle through leaves of the covered branches. It howls on through the night, like wolves during their midnight song. Bare branches probe around at windows high above, stretching claws of a creature wanting to get inside. A pale crescent moon remained in plain sight for all to see in the dark sky.

Lights from the Imperial City shine over the courtyard. A grand city, sitting right in Cyrodiil's center. A mark of the Imperial reign and pride jewel of the Empire. Ever since the Great War between the Imperials and the Aldmeri Dominion twenty-eight years ago, many improvements have taken effect throughout Cyrodiil, such as more buildings and minor expanding. The slums had the most done in size, with more small buildings having been built. It was the only area to still have some rubble from the war almost two hundred years ago, here and there.

This building was dubbed to be a place of learning and teaching. Many Colleges had sprung up across Tamriel, though not quite like this one. Not a magics college like that of Winterhold, or a training academy for soldiers. This combined all manner of classes and subjects, and was placed in the center of Tamriel. Harmony College. Created as a place for all races to feel welcome. As long as they came with pockets filled. For only the rich could afford a place in such an establishment. Many halls were built to house students of all kinds.

Outside one of these very halls, a window had been left open, gaining attention of an intrigued trespasser shrouded by a black cloak. The short trespasser looked up the side of the four-story building. It was dark, so they could not see it in full detail. Then headed to the tree next to the open window. One branch was close to the bottom. Others were perfectly lined up this tree to allow someone to climb by only jumps, being thick enough for feet to land on and small enough space for someone to jump between without the need of grabbing on. They rubbed their hands together, examining every branch. They had done this kind of thing many times before, and were good at climbing. They grabbed the lowest branch and gave it a bit of a tug with a hand. It creaked, but not enough to put the shrouded figure's idea out of their head. With one hand steadying them on the tree, the shrouded intruder pulled up onto the low branch around it's connecting point to the tree. It bowed under the figure's weight, bending as if ready to snap at any moment. For a long moment the figure froze with their breath held, unsure of whether it could hold their weight. Soon, after no snapping sound came, they were sure.

The figure bent their legs then sprung up to the next branch up. Their plan went well. Until halfway up. Their hide shoes caused a slip, and the climber barely managed to grab their intended landing point. his breathing accelerated after a gasp of sudden fright from the unexpected slip. Looking back they could see how far up they were. At least twenty feet up, two stories. Enough to break their legs if they fell, giving them plenty of reason to want to get this over and done with. Finally the figure pulled himself up onto their branch. then went on their way up the tree, being more careful with every jump and grab.

The intruder stepped lightly from a long branch they used to get through the window, staying low in a crouched position upon landing upon black tiles. Dark stone brick walls on either side and flat stone ceiling above. They were rather short in stature when stretching upright. Their black shroud and cowl seemed to blend into their dark background. Giving the intruder the perfect cover.

The intruder crept across the dark floor, their worn hide shoes cushioning their feet in silence against the black tiles. They look left then right to observe their surroundings. No one seemed to be around. _"Perfect"_ they thought. Slowly he moved forward, tip-toeing across the marble floor with ease.

From under their cowl, watchful eyes watched. Their face was hidden in darkness under the cloth. Although their olive skin was visible on their ankles and hands. Bruises from hard landings and marks from splinters cover the intruder's palms. It is obvious this being has had many activities involving their hands, some being dangerous. Most likely climbing of wooden walls.

As the intruder ventured down the hall they observed objects along the walls. Busts, paintings, tapestries, torches, items in glass cases ranging from weapons to pieces of armor. The intruder couldn't help but stop to study these trinkets and hangings on the wall. Staring at them in awe. One of the paintings that caught their eye was of a vase of flowers. Dragon's Tongue, Nightshade, Redwort along with several others. However one of them gained full attention. A rose. The trespasser continued to stare, unaware of their surroundings.

"I still think this is a bad idea." The voice startled them, and whoever owned the voice earned a quiet mutter in return.

"And _I_ told you it's my only choice. It's either this, or-"

"Alright, I know, I know. Don't have to repeat things with me." A faint blue light began to appear behind the shrouded figure. From behind them, this light took shape of a small creature; a rat. A mist of blue flowed off it's back, slowly fading toward it's feet. Glowing as if it were made up of moonlight itself. Light from the creature illuminated the figure's face as they turned.

An Imperial teen male that had a round face with shaggy light brown hair that ran halfway down his neck and an olive complexion. His dark brown eyes are under hooded eyelids. His lips a lighter shade than his skin, except for a scar that cut down his upper lip. Some dirt mottled his cheeks. He had small shoulders with long arms attached and average legs, but a small torso.

"Then maybe you shouldn't keep doubting me. I know what I'm doing" the Imperial retorted, his hands clenching to let off steam and eyes narrowed. Then glared down at his companion. Not as common as some would think, a glowing rat and a ragged clothed boy. A curious pair upon other's eyes. The rat was about to make a remark, but instead dropped it with a sigh and followed the young Imperial.

They turned a corner further away from the windows down another hall. This area was lit up by a multitude of candles hanging from the two walls of the hall. A couple of closed doors sat off to one side. They both hugged the plain wall, skirting along while watching the doors. So far, everything had been going well for them. Despite countless arguments from the glowing rat against their luck. The teen tried his best to remember which way to go. He had never been here before. He took a careful step forward while in thought. Only to pause when something pulled at his leg. He looked down to find the rat creature, standing on two hind legs.

"What?" he hissed in an annoyed whisper. His partner did not flinch and instead pointed with its nose toward one of the doors across the hall. The young teen's body froze, his gaze shifting quickly to a door creaking open. And talking from inside. The teen looked around for a place to hide. A low hanging tapestry, a statue. Anything. Quickly he darted behind the closest thing he could find before the door opened wide.

Two men walked out. One had brown leather armor. Two leather pads rest on the shoulders and down the top of their pecs. A red tunic lied under their armor, mirroring it's shape with some extra length at the bottom while forming a skirt at the end. A leather belt held at their waist where a sheathed sword hanged. They wore a pair of leather gauntlets and black trousers along with tall leather boots. The other had similar armor with an addition of metal on their shoulder pads, a metal head cap, metal gauntlets, metal along the leather skirt part and steel plating over their boots. By their look the teen knew what they were. Imperial guards. From the helmetless ones dark complexion and reddish hair, the young Imperial could see they were a Redguard. The other was an Imperial, much like himself.

The Redguard held a torch, and they passed by while talking to each other. The hiding teen didn't bother about listening in, as it wasn't of much importance to him most likely. His rat companion hid in his cloak, trying it's best not to be visible. Next to a weapon stand may not have been the best idea with them being so close. If he didn't have a black cloak, hiding him entirely in the dark.

Torch light covered and enveloped him, and if they had looked they would have seen something crouched under a black cloth. But both guards were too busy speaking to each other to notice, oblivious to the black mass. The teen waited carefully, listening to their footsteps until they faded into the distance then became nothing. One would think that a place of such high standards would have better guards in the garrison.

The teen peeked out of his cowl, glancing back and forth to find anyone else coming. He sighed in relief to see no one, his hand shaky from his close call. His rat companion poked it's glowing head out. Then scampered out of his cloak and back down to the black floor.

"That was close, kid. Too close. We need to be cautious" the rat advised sternly. The Imperial rolled his eyes. Sometimes, the rat just annoyed him with it's constant hounding. He stood up straight, except his knees which he kept bent to help himself move silently. The rat creature scampered across the cold floor next to the teen. Keeping a close eye on things ahead.

Upon passing the open room, the teen peered in curiously, leaning into the doorway. Inside, he saw a lit room. A crackling fire in front of an armchair with a bear hide lying across the tiled floor. The fire gave off a near perfect reflection on the tiles. A table sat in the center of the room, topped by plates and a couple of half-empty bottles and a white tablecloth that only barely hung over its edges. Some paintings on walls and a stand with a helmet rest against the far wall. Before he could see more of the room he spotted some movement on the armchair. An arm sat there, a sword resting against the chair. Hilt up. He threw his head back from the doorway into the shelter of darkness.

Somehow he had to get past without being spotted by whoever was inside. And surely, those two guards would return sometime. Or some other guards. He was not in the best of life situations. How did he get himself in these situations? Possibly his extremely bad luck. Ever since he was born, he had bad luck. He'd either get bullied on the streets or in the alley ways. Sometimes by thugs, sometimes by high elves. How he despised high elves. He didn't have enough curses for even one of them to express those feelings to them. Always so _'high and mighty'._ _"Well, they can take their mightiness and shove it up their-"_

"No need for that kind of language." The young Imperial frowned down at the rat. The most annoying thing about his companion is that the rat could read his mind. But it wasn't only a rat. Upon their first meeting it took the form of a ghostly crow. His companion was called familiar, an animal spectre of sorts. _A guardian._ It always stuck close by, watching over him. But when it came to defending, it wasn't so keen on that. Mostly by the teen's word.

Little familiar stopped at the end of the hall, looking both ways, then with an almost-opaque paw waved its larger companion over. He came over, double checking to be sure the coast was clear. Remembering his directions and current bearings, he turned left, creeping along the black tiles. The two continued on down their left.

Many candles lit their path, and this time the Imperial couldn't help but walk along the middle of the hall. Feel what it must be like to walk these walls as if he belongs. The familiar scampered along behind stands and cases, sticking to the shadows of the hall. Utmost silence filled the air between them, neither speaking to one another. On their way, the young Imperial looked at each and every piece of art down their hall. He pictured others around him. Other students, teachers. A crowd funneled through the hall. A river of people moving to classes. Voices of others around him filled his imagination, talk and gossip from everyone around him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

Then a small touch pulled him away from his vision. Back to a dimly lit hallway. Empty except for the Imperial and the familiar. And a pair of voices. The Imperial made some quick paces over to a corner where he thought was closest to the voices, hoping they wouldn't come down this way. But curiosity id get him to peek around the corner just enough to see who approached. And found himself surprised.

Two figures walked down the connecting hall. One was a male Redguard with a long tunic of over a sand-yellow shirt and a sand-yellow hood hanging off the back of his shirt. Brown leggings stretch from under the bottom of his long tunic and boots made of white leather on his feet. It was too dark to see his face, but the Imperial teen could tell he was strongly built. The other, based on a swishing cat-like tail behind them, was a Khajiit. Tawny brown fur poking out from under a red and black commoner's tunic and a matching pair of knee high pants and commoner hide boots. Same case with this one, too dark to see their face. But their voices, they were distinct. And by their attire, they weren't guards. Either teachers or students. The Imperial listened in, finding interest in their conversation.

"We should not be here" one of them hissed nervously, a sense of fear in their tone. From their voice, the Khajiit was male. "We should go back. It is too late for us to be out."

"Stop bein' such a house cat and keep goin'. Trust me, everythin' will go fine" Redguard assured briskly, their his voice energetic. The Imperial made a weird face. _"House cat? That's the best he can come up with?"_ He leaned in some more, risking his presence being known just to see them with a closer look. The Khajiit seemed afraid of something. Seeing them closer, he noticed they were young. Too young to be teachers. The Redguard walked with a spring in his step.

"J'Nir think we should turn back. We could-"

"Jin, what did I say about you referring to yourself?" The Khajiit's tail stooped down and waved close to the ground, a sign of sadness or a down feeling. "It doesn't look good to others." The Khajiit nodded slowly, following along behind like a child following someone after a scolding. "Come on, Ra. We're almost-"

Both freeze, then start sprinting away down the hall. The Imperial walked out, wanting to know what they were doing. Big mistake.

"You! Halt!" He froze, turning his gaze over his shoulder with a face of fright and panic. A sense fear filled his eyes from the fear of the consequences of being caught. He could only imagine the consequences of intruding on an establishment like this. He was utterly surprised to find who the two guards. Both of them were the same that had passed him before. How could he not have thought of the possibility they were doing rounds around this area?

One of them began to approach, hand on their sword. That sent an urge pulsing around the teen's body. His legs begged to move. One word rang in his mind: _Run_. So he did. He turned, his cloth shroud billowing out behind him in his spin. He ran as fast as he could, shouting following him. A slide of metal coming from a scabbard quickened his pace. He kept on going without looking back to check if his small companion followed.

After a sharp turn, he headed straight for the first door he saw. If luck was on his side, it would be empty. The Imperial teen ran over and grabbed the door handle and pushed down, pushing his chosen door open. Quickly he scanned the room, and upon seeing the first few items inside, he went in and pulled the door closed behind him. He backed away, hiding amongst all the various items inside.

He could hear footsteps outside. A series of indistinct mutterings were heard right outside, a light growing under the door. Seconds felt like minutes, every breath short and forced to be quiet. His hands and feet shivered in fear. Then it drifted by. He calmed down right away, relieved they had passed by and that he would be safe. Perhaps even too relieved, as he moved one hand in a more comfortable position for himself. Only to knock down a bucket. The young Imperial sucked in a long breath and held it in while his face cringed, mentally cursing at his luck, not wanting to give away anymore on his position. Footsteps could be heard as the guards came closer and closer, the dim light of the torch growing. Until it stopped right outside.

Only one thing came to mind as the door swung open, a guard at the ready. The young Imperial stretched out his ready leg, springing it forward into their lower torso. The guard, in utmost surprise, fell back with an _oof_ , landing on his rear. The young teen leaped him in a single bound, holding his weapon of choice in both hands. A broom.

The second guard, who looked new to the job because of the one mistake he made and his low rank attire, drew his sword and dropped his torch. It hit the ground fire-end first, sending sparks all across the black tiles. The young Imperial swung his broom across their face, aiming the hard part just below it's brush into their jaw. With a loud smack. But the other was quick to rise up.

Young Imperial heard a shout from behind, then turned on his heel to raise his broom just in time. The sword cut into the broom's wood, getting wedged halfway through. Both gritted teeth at the other's might, but the teen could feel his strength failing. He made a mental call of help for his companion. Cracks started to be heard from the broom, slowly snapping. So the defender did what he thought to be his best action. He tossed the broom aside, wrenching the blade that was wedged in the broom from the guard's hand.

The guard remained stunned. In this moment of chance, the cloaked teen grabbed the guard's shoulders and pulled him close to knee him in his stomach. He groaned and fell on his side, catching himself by an hand against the hand. The teen turned just in time to see the first guard reaching for his blade that had fallen to the ground. The young teen ran over and kicked their blade away. Then he started to run, only to see a flash of movement in front of him. He didn't have time to slide onto his knees as one end of a staff hit him right in his chest.

He looked up through half-closed eyes, pain spiking at his chest. The young teen's vision was blurry after the contact. A slew of curses went around in his mind. His familiar was nowhere to be seen. Through his hazy vision, he made out something coming toward him. His hooded eyes went wide as he quickly rolled to the side. He heard a _clang_. The young intruder tried his best to push up against the floor to stand up, but found his mind too fuzzy to even be able of standing.

Slowly and wearily, he lifted his gaze to his attacker. All he saw was a robed figure before he felt a surge of pain in the side of his head, then black.

* * *

A faint breathing was heard nearby, accompanied by a dull ringing in the boy' head. The quiet breaths roused the young Imperial. He groaned, holding a hand to his pounding head. Whatever hit him caused a nasty headache, and it was not going well for him. He could even still feel the pain from what, or who, hit him across his head close to his temple. He felt around, soon finding a lump and something sticky. Knew all too well what that was. With his other hand, he felt around before him. He felt something smooth yet hard. The teen felt around where he sat to find something similar. _"A table and a chair. Well, I could be anywhere."_

The Imperial continued to try and figure out where he was. He smelt around, finding no distinct smells. That meant no food. Except for a smell that came slowly, which must have been closed off to his the fuzziness of his head. Distorting his senses. The scent of fresh bread and mead. Not too far from him. And his hands were unbound. So whoever set this up, they didn't want him to go on an empty stomach. This was an odd show of hospitality to the caught delinquent, as he was normally met with questioning before some _'beating answers out of him'._ Which had been common to the frequent offender. Guards had gotten to know his face from time to time, so an interrogation room was a familiar sight. And when his vision came too, he had that sense of familiarity. _"Great. Interrogation room. Where's Zeb when I need him?"_

This room was quite spacious, it's floor and walls made up of stone, and was almost empty save for the table and two chairs on either side. A single lantern hung from the ceiling, still with the absence of wind. The Imperial sat in one. In the other sat another Imperial. A well-trimmed beard bristled his chin and around his mouth. His dark blue eyes were set on his captive. A bald head hidden away under a leather cap. His attire consisted of what an Imperial Legion officer would wear, except for the leather cap not being metal. And the missing gauntlets. In his hands he held a sheet of fine white paper. A serious look dominated his face alongside his stature. It was obvious this wasn't this guy's first interrogation. There was an eerie silence before the Imperial teen found himself eyeing the plate of bread.

"Go ahead. You must be famished." Normally, the teen would have been well-mannered while eating. Not this time. He pulled the plate over without any patience and began to pull the bread apart. A soft crunch could be heard as he broke it. It felt so fresh in his hands, just like bread should feel. He popped a piece into his mouth, then a relaxed feeling coursed through. But he kept a neutral expression as best he could. _"Why are they letting me just take it? This isn't normally what happens."_ He slowed his eating, suddenly anxious about his food. Before setting down what he had back onto the plate.

"Thirsty?" The older man gestured to the drink between them. Young teen eyed the drink, then shook his head. His interrogator shrugged before facing the soon-to-be questioned. "So, let's get started." He cleared his throat, shuffling his papers in his hands. The teen tried his best to see through that paper, using the lantern's light. It's angle turned out not to be right, so the young Imperial couldn't see through.

"Says here that you were found sneaking about. Not sure what you came here for, but we can guess what by your attire and equipment. Six lock-picks and a small knife. A small, blunt knife, and I can guess not for defense. A black cloak to hide yourself in the dark. Everything needed...from an amateur thief." The older Imperial threw the papers against the table, separating three sheets across its wooden surface. "What did you come to steal? Because I doubt you came for sightseeing, judging by your sack that you hid under your cloak." The teen remained silent, staring at the papers. "Well? Was it gold? Some book? An item of worth? Did you come alone? Or were you sent by someone else's accord?" Still the teen refused to answer, his poker face being one his best. The adolescent leaned forward, crossing his arms on the wooden table.

"I think we are done talking, cause I am not giving you any answers." The questioner frowned, confused by their words. Then, he pushed himself out from the chair and stood, shrugging. The teen smirked as his interrogator headed towards a door behind him, a small barred window close to it's top. A hatch on the other side is closed.

 _"Once more, a job well-"_ The boy's relieved thought cut off when the door opened, revealing someone on the other side. An aged robe-wearing man leaning on a staff. He stood tall, body thin. His thick skin an ivory tone, his small hands toned darker. His pointed nose almost touched his dull red lips. A grey beard surrounded his mouth, running halfway down his short neck. The hair grew lighter as it went up to his thinned scalp.

Pale cream woolen cloth make up the undergarments while green silk made his robe. Silver trimmings form a circle on each shoulder, and other silver trimmings run down insides of edges along the insides of his robe. Leather vambraces covered his wrists, and a ruffled pair of cloth pants go down his legs with a small silver belt holding them up. At the bottom was a pair of fine leather boots.

The man's staff was topped by a perfectly-shaped cone crystal. The long main part, the shaft, of his staff was made of steel, a ring just below it's crystal and a sharp point at its bottom. Around the middle is a handle, thinner than the rest of it with two rings at either end.

"Professor? Should you not be getting sheets ready for your class?" the Imperial guard asked in surprise.

"Better than sitting around questioning poor sneaking boys that would do anything for a little bit of coin." The guard stared daggers at the professor, hands clenching. It was obvious to the teen that there was tension between these two men. "Now why don't you let someone who knows how to deal with adolescents handle this, hmm?" The guard shook his head firmly. The teens gaze went back and forth between the two, trying to figure them out.

"This is a job for a guard, not a teacher. You need to know what questions to ask, and their breaking points. I doubt a-"

"A mathematician who questions logic and is known to be one of the best teachers for detention?" The guard went to reply, but found himself unable to. "I thought so. Now, if you want to you can stay. Or you can leave us and get on patrols or...or whatever you guards do." The guard grumbled, fists clenching and unclenching. Though he did nothing and pushed past, shaking his head at himself. The teen couldn't help but smirk. He had never seen a guard get burned so bad by an old guy. Verbally, not physically.

But then he wiped his own smirk away when the old man came to the chair and took his seat. The old man rested his staff against the table then clasped hands together while watching intently.

"So how about we start with a name. You do have one, right? You aren't one of those nameless orphans, are you?" he asked in a curious tone. The teen kept his poker face on. His interrogator let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well. How about this; you answer my simple questions, and I'll make sure you get out of this room. Deal?" he reached out a hand to shake on it. The teen was skeptical on it at first.

He pondered over the deal. How could it go bad. He could easily just lie to this man. Give him a false name. Then he would be let go. Why even bother tell the truth if all he had to do was just answer them? Then again, part of him told him not to lie, to give his true name. Eventually, he picked one of those choices.

"Thadimus." The elderly man matched eye contact, holding a stare with the boy. Then, he gave a satisfied shrug. Luck was on the boy's side, for now. "I think that will be all, so I'm going to-"

"Not so fast." The boy wasn't sure what surprised him more. How the old man did not obey him, like what usually happened, or how fast their frail hand came to rest on his shoulder and hold him down. "We still have other things to talk about, like why you are here in the first place." The teen groaned. A thump echoed around the room after he let his head fall against the table.

"So, Thadimus? Why did you come here?"

"That's not for you to know" Thadimus snapped back. He was in no mood to be questioned by a professor. He would have much rathered the guard. The shame, from being questioned by a teacher. His questioner crossed their arms, holding a hard stare to unnerve his questioned intruder.

"I believe I have every right to know. I am just as much a part of this college as those guards, so I have the right." He picked up his staff, examining its crystal. "I also think you cracked my crystal. So there's that too." Thadimus rolled his eyes in annoyance. Of course, all the old man worried about was his staff. Not the lump it had created on his head.

Since entering the room, part Thad's mind was focused elsewhere. Since their meeting, he and his familiar had a telepathic bond. So not only could they read one another's mind, they could also sense each other's feelings. Such as distress, which is what the boy had at the time. Yet nothing came in return. Just as he expected. That rat never wanted to show its face in public. Yet he wished it would, just this once. He would have slightly enjoyed seeing the old man get beaten by a rat, though he knew the familiar would do much more than that. So he was left with one choice. _"Very well, Prof. You win."_ He leaned forward, clasping hands on top of the table.

"I came to look. I've been interested in this place since its construction. Marvelous piece of work. Don't you agree?" Of course, what else was That going to do? Tell the truth and risk his head on a chop-block? That's what he thought would be awaiting him for such a crime if he told the truth.

"Really?"

"Yes. What, not satisfied with my answer?" The professor watched skeptically, looking the boy up and down. At least, as far down as he could with the table being in his gaze's way. Probably looking for some kind of tell-tale sign that he was lying. That was something he hid very, very well. When Thadimus lied, his feet shook. If the lie was big, though, his lip would twitch. To him, this lie wasn't too big.

"Fine...Well, that's all I had for you." He pushed himself out from his chair and knocked on the door. A clang of keys was heard on the other side, then the lock sliding open. A guard pushed the door open, blade sheathed. But still eyeing Thadimus warily. The guard came to stop next to the boy, then grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, rather roughly.

"Woah, what's your problem?" Thad exclaimed, not comfortable with the rough gesture one bit. But of course, why _would_ he enjoy that? No one would. Unless they were insane, or something. And if there was one thing he hated about guards, it was how rough they tended to be. He tried to shake their hand off, but their grip was too tight. Probably thought he would try and run or something.

The guard led them out, the Professor following along. As they traversed the halls, Thadimus forgot about his partner-in-crime and came to admire the halls they went through. Things weren't as clear, seeing that it was still dark. Which brought some questions to mind. How long had he been out? If no students walked around, and if it were still this dark, surely must still have been night. And where was his familiar buddy? he hadn't shown himself since, not once.

He continued to admire everything, but then he realised something. These walls were nothing like the ones of the floor he had been on. In fact, these looked older. More cracks. and not made from bricks, but more like stacked stones. It felt cold and damp. _No_ , they couldn't be. The entrance wasn't underground! He began to feel panic rising up, his feet and legs tingling. Begging to run the other way.

The guard stopped him further down the hall. An old wooden door, barred at the top like the interrogation room. But on this one, a rusted metal framing was on the door. A couple of nails poked out. The smell did nothing to help Thad's thoughts about the...he hated to think about what he was about to get into. The _cell_.

The professor moved forward then produced a set of keys. Then unlocked the cell door to push the door open. A squeak came from metal against stone, then a creak. This cell must have been really, really old.

"Wait, you said-" He was pushed in before another word to come out. The guard pulled the door shut. A locking sound shut out any feelings of hope.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have lied. The City Guard will be here tomorrow evening to pick you up. Rest easy until then, Mr. Thadimus!" the Professor shouted. Footsteps could be heard going down the hall. Thad continued to lay on the ground, balling his hands into tight fists. He brought one down against the floor. And was lucky to hear no cracks, yet that still hurt him.

 _"Dammit, Zebath. Where are you?"_ he thought to himself, feeling an urge to cry out in frustration, but also sadness. At being left alone. And of course, no answer came. What was he to expect? A flash of light, then all of a sudden his buddy comes out of nowhere? No, Ze wasn't like that at all. After about a minute or so, he finally picked himself up and went to sit on the bed inside. That was the only furniture in here. A rusty metal bed, creaking as if it would just break upon one sitting on it. At least he still had his clothes.

The young Imperial lied back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. One conversation coming to mind. A man hidden by a cowl, hiding his face.

 _"I have the means to save you. I can save you..But for a price."_

 _"What do you want? Money? Cause I barely have any of that."_

 _"No, not money. I have something more...valuable in mind. All you need to do is get it for me. But if you fail, I cannot help you. And if you give me up, I will deny ever knowing or seeing you, as well as this entire meeting. Do we have a deal?"_

 _"...Deal."_

* * *

 **Here it is. My biggest story yet. Boy, am I excited for this one. I've had this idea shelved for so long, if it were a book it would be coated by several layers of dust! And also what better day to post this than my 18th birthday!**

 **I'd like to thank several authors for creating some OC's for me; HeadHusky, ResistTheEmpire, and also I would like to the name and thank the inspiration I had that sprung the idea up again and got me working on it, Dark Legacy by Dardarax. And also a good friend of mine, who has been helping me since I started (well, close to when I started) on this site, Drac0tam3r Rod.**


	2. Welcome To Harmony College

Above Cyrodiil the sun shined bright high in the sky to mark midday, it's light kissing everything underneath. Birds made their afternoon songs heard throughout the countryside and near the city, as well as around the Harmony College. An almost-clear blue sky above, dotted by small puffs of cloud go across the sky like a flock of sheep in the sky. Several eagles and hawks flew above through the sky, cawing and scanning for small prey to eat for their lunches. Trees around the outer wall of the college swayed slowly in calm winds.

Harmony college had four floors all around. Its outer section was made up of grey stone walls and smooth black tiled roofing. The entire structure still looked new compared to most of the Imperial City. The outer walls of the structure formed a ring around, ending with a gap when hitting the water. In this section were the many classrooms of the college, as well as the guard captain's quarters to the east, a break room for staff and guards to the south and a library to the northern part of the circle. An inner circle formed a second ring, a midsection that was made up of a large walkway that went all the way around the center, even across a bay where a small harbor hid under the walkway. In the college's center is a six-sided building, connected to the rest of the college by four walkways. Three connect to corners and the last connected to it's eastern side. To the north and south of this side walkway lied the dorms. Males to the north, females to south. The six-walled building was the main hall, where school meetings were held as well as meals. Grey roof, and a second floor a third size of the rest of the building. A large courtyard to the west of the hall and a garden to its south. This place deserved everything people said about it. All the talk, the ratings. It was an absolute privilege for a royal or ambassador, or anyone rich for that matter, to have one of their offspring in this college.

Inside the halls of the outer ring, their flooring was of black tiling and slated stone walls. Same with the ceilings. The inner part of the mid-ring and along the walkways there are no walls, but instead poles holding up an angled roof. Except for the dorm walkway, which is more of a hallway. The hall had smooth stone flooring and walls. Inside were six columns by five rows of wooden tables all large enough for eight occupants to be seated. And at the front of the hall, which is at the west side, was a stage. One long table stretched across the stage, long enough for twenty-seven people to sit at, all members of staff. At the north end of the hall sat a stairway that led into the second floor, where the staff held meetings about the college and other matters concerning the college.

Down one of the walkways was a crowd flowing through. The sun shone down over the stone building, casting a large shadow onto the courtyard below. Towards the back of this crowd were two very adventurous students..well, _one_ of them was. The other followed along with his companion close behind, an anxious look always on his face. In the lead of the pair was a stout Redguard. A broad, confident grin plastered across his face as he strolled along while swinging his arms back and forth like he hadn't a care in the world, moving briskly along the stone path. His red tunic hanged loose around his waist above his brown pants and below his white scarf. Under his arm was a tan satchel, it's bottom hanging down from some heavy weight inside.

As for the other, he was a bipedal cat-like creature. A Khajiit. And a timid one at that. Always looking like he was ducking down from something that would hit him. His whiskers quivered from the movement all around them. And he had reason to be so twitchy. He wore plain tan clothing that fit well over his fur.

"Are you sure we were not seen?" he whispered in a tiny quivering voice. "This one worries." The Redguard looked over his shoulder with a look of absolute assurance.

"If we were, we would have been approached by now. So stop worryin' like a sabrecat surrounded by water." The Khajiit shook his head, looking a tad confused.

"But sabrecats swim well."

 _"Why does he have to correct me?"_ he thought to himself. The young Redguard gave the Khajiit a _Watch It_ kind of look then rolled his eyes at the statement. The Khajiit's use of logic against his sayings happened every time, and he didn't like it. Everyone did that with him. It was a common occurrence. He halted in the hall to talk with his follower face to face. Students pushed past in a desperate hurry to get to the center hall of the college, all eager for lunch. Or just to get out of class. A few ducked their heads as a swallow flew through the unwalled walkway.

"Whatever J'Nir. Point is, we got away. Now stop talking before you draw attention our way" the Redguard replied in a whisper. Louder than he would have hoped, but luckily the crowd had gone ahead. He picked up speed when he heard a grumble below urging him to close the distance to where food awaited him. Not catching a murmur from the quiet Khajiit. J'Nir hurried after him in a quick jog after, desperate to keep up. He too was hungry, though there were other reasons for staying close to the Redguard.

They hurried along till they came across an entrance to the hall. An archway at the end of the walkway. Along the ceiling was a candle chandelier per table, dangling by three chains close together. The entire large room was filled with the fragrance of roasts, steaming vegetables and fresh pastries. Such smells would make anyone drool, even if they had eaten only hours before. Everyone had already reached the hall and barely anyone was not seated with their food. Chatter echoed around the large auditorium. Tables filled to the brim with students, platters stacked high and low by a whole manner of foods. Argonians, Elves, Humans, Khajiit all in a single room.

Plates clattered and utensils scraped against glass plates. The great hall was abuzz with conversation all going at the same time making it near impossible to decipher a single one. It would seem amazing to any new onlooker to see how all the races got along. But after a week, they would see how much conflict there was from old rivalries between races. Sometimes these rivalries got out of hand. They form into bullying, or gangs of a single race picking fights with others. This college's name may have meant peace, but that was not all it was.

"Hey Bezir!" Someone shouted over the crowd, drawing the Redguard's attention. The Redguard looked over the mass of students to find someone standing up waving over at him. A young Imperial wearing a dark jacket, shirt and pants. Bezir waved back before continuing on his way over to the buffet at the back of the hall. A small line of about fifteen students waited since everyone else already had food.

Bezir took a brass tray and passed it back to his feline companion then took one for himself before moving along. Slowly the line moved along as everyone got their food, at one point pausing for longer than the rest. Bezir could plainly see why as a large student walked out with three plates lined along his arms. Bezir's gaze followed them to their table, a brow raised at them.

As he went along, his hungry eyes examined all the food. At the steak and the pork, he licked his lips. Bezir decided to have a large spoonful of mash, some grilled leeks and a roast pork chop. J'Nir put a bowl of porridge and a salmon steak on his tray. With them being at the end of the line, no one waited behind them. And no one else was walking around, so they had an easy trip over to their table without any fuss or pushing. The good thing about coming late.

At their table sat an Imperial, the same that waved them over before. He had slicked-back dark brown hair and deep blue eyes and a lighter complexion than most Imperials. It made his blue eyes really stand, especially with his outfit. He was built like a young soldier, much like both of his parents who Bezir had met before. He wore an all black casual outfit. At his side sat a small dagger, something he kept on his person at all times. He was engaged in conversation with someone who sat across from him.

And this someone across from him was a female Breton with pointed ears, indicating her half-Bosmer heritage. Her short brown hair barely reached her shoulders. Her face is rather rounded, and looks as soft as a baby with rounded cheeks along with it and light hazel eyes. Her skin was of an olive complexion like many other Bretons. She wore knee-length maroon dress with white long sleeves and laces crisscrossing the front of her chest. Black leggings went her legs down to her brown leather shoes. Compared to the others at the table, she was the shortest. She brushed back her hair from one of her ears as the two came to sit, the Redguard sitting on the same bench as her, averting her eyes to her food. Bezir took no notice to the shy act, unlike J'nir and the Imperial and engaged in usual conversation.

"How have your classes been?" the Redguard asked curiously, yet in a kind of bored fashion while twirling his spoon in his mash. His eyes remained fixed on his food.

"They have been going well, Bezir. I have been doing great in sword and bow training. Hitting all my marks. Madam Vediant's teachings have been very good and she is impressed by my skills" the Imperial beamed after turning to face the Redguard, not noticing the lack of interest on his friend. He thought he was being a bit of a show off and made his beaming smile lighten up, looking down at his food. A chicken and leek soup. "And my language skills are becoming better. But they could be more better. As could my alchemy. Then again riding makes up for that in my grades. So I'm doing well still!"

Bezir nodded along as the other spoke while taking in spoonfuls of his mash into his mouth, resting both elbows on the table. It was how he sat, despite being unmannerly in doing so.

"What about you Elen? How has your day been so far?" the Imperial asked. The half-elf shrugged in answer, poking at her food with a fork.

"Not too bad..."

"You sure? You're seeming a bit down lately."

"I'm fine, really."

"You sure?" The Imperial asked, obviously concerned like anyone friend would be.

"...Well, we did read some things about the Alik'r Desert and creatures that live on and in the sands." That perked Bezir's interest. His spoon remained held in his mouth as he paused, staring in interest at her. She noticed, and it made her shy away, turning her head slightly away more. And he was absolutely oblivious as he asked a question.

"So? What you learn about? Anythin' new about the famous desert you didn't know before?" She chose not to speak and only shrugged before finally picking up her fork to eat. It didn't worry Bezir at all by how she was acting, just thinking it was a normal thing. And to him, it was. Even if the subject was something that interested her more than anything else in the world, she would barely talk. At least, that's what Bezir saw whenever he came around. But she was always shy around everyone.

"What about your day Bezir?" the Imperial asked, seeing that Elen was obviously uncomfortable with something. Or just plain shy as she was avoiding all eye contact. She relaxed after the Imperial spoke, giving him a thankful smile."What did you do?" Bezir didn't hesitate to answer.

"Not too bad. I've done more mapping, more reading on ancient temples, lost cities and legendary artifacts. All that stuff. And my classes, they have been doing fine I guess. Same with J'Nir here, right buddy?"

"Most definitely. This one is well in acrobatics and history. But arcane, this one fails one." There was a pause as he took in another spoonful, finishing off all his mash.

"Did you know about Ysgramor? Leader of the Five Hundred Companions? Well, I did some reading on him and found that his axe still hasn't been reformed, or found! Surprising, isn't it? YOu'd think someone would have found something as well known as that. And at least reformed it!...Oh, and there's the lost city of-"

"Bezir, let's get back to eating. _Please?_ " Bezir's mouth clamped shut, his expression forming a small pout. Though he did understand and went to eating. It was always constant ramblings that got other's annoyed, like that moment where he annoyed his friend by constant rambling.

The silence grew, some chatter around them ceasing so they could all finish their meals. Occasionally some small chatter would pop up here and there. But most of the chatter was at the front of the hall, where all staff sat. All but one. A single empty seat, three spaces from the table's right side. Normally that chair's owner was here before students arrived. But this time they were missing. Late. _Very late_. It confused many of the staff and even some students. But Bezir being Bezir, he took no notice. Only instead daydreaming about adventures to unknown lands, searching ancient lost tombs for artifacts, fighting monsters of the world's dark depths.

He saw himself as an adventurer in his mind. A lone explorer, wielding tools and weapons that got him through every obstacle, past every trap and defeat every enemy. Sometimes he got confused between reality and and these daydreams. Though luckily for him, only J'nir ever witnessed those times.

A loud creaking door brought him back from an ancient temple while slaying a dragon, as well as bringing the entire hall to silence. Everyone looked over to one of the doors where they saw what stood in the open doorway. A group of students. Several had rough hair as if they had just gotten hit by a massive wind. Bezir recognized one of them that had a neater hairstyle then the rest, made into a ponytail.

The Dunmer had raven-black hair, fiery-orange eyes and pale black skin. Almost like charcoal. She wore a forest green dress at ankle height, a matching sash across her waist and a split running up to her knee. On her feet were small brown heeled shoes. Not what anyone would see as horse riding attire, yet it seemed to have worked out for her. Her build was rather tall and slender. This gave her a very beautiful look to others, earning much attention from others. Something the others knew she prided. A wide smile stretched ear to ear.

She made her way over to the buffet, chatting up a storm with others who had just come in. Almost every few seconds she brushed her hair back or twirled her fingers through the end of her ponytail. Some guys at tables or in line couldn't help but stare. And some of their gazes were trailing a bit low.

"Evening all! How are you all doing?" the dark elf shouted at the top of her lungs, hugging each of the seated students around their table. Then she came to sit right by the Imperial, across from their half-elf friend.

"Better than a skeever in a skeever trap! Thanks for asking An-"

"Yeah, whatever Markus. So I just got back from horse riding. Great ride, by the way! If you haven't been able to tell because of my tidy hair" she said, pulling her ponytail over her shoulder to smooth it out. Everyone listened in interest, although their smiles were strained. Well, all except the oblivious Bezir who just stared at her hair. Since to him it was the new subject of attention. In fact, it was like he was mesmerized by it. Who wouldn't be mesmerized by hair that resembled that of raven feathers?

She flicked her hair back, almost hitting the Imperial square in his face. He sputtered a bit after having raven-black hair in his face after quickly turning his face away from her, incase she decided to do another sweep. Lucky thing he wasn't eating, for his sake. Or he would have gotten more than hair in his face. Something Bezir would have enjoyed watching for a short moment.

"Well, it's nice to see you had a good time Andulsa" Markus added, still sputtering a bit from her hair.

"Oh, I remembered what I was goin' to say. So, I found a-"

"Hey, you guys hear about what happened last night? it's going all around the place!" the Dark she-elf asked.

"Yeah. There was a break in" the Imperial answered. Everyone leaned in to hear, except for the Redguard who had once more been cut off. And this time he did not look too happy about it. "In the eastern outer wing, someone broke in. Got found by some guards."

"That's where this one and Bezir was! Remember Bezir, last night when we snuck out to see the-" Bezir started waving his hands around as soon as the Khajiit started before finally resorting to physical action. As in covering the others mouth with his hand.

Everyone else turned attention on the pair. Including a few from other tables. Bezir wanted to shrink back, everyone could tell by how his muscles pulled his arm back to him, his eyes remaining on only the one who had spoken. Not glaring daggers, but enough to show shock at his friend.

"You promised not to tell" he whispered. In quite a casual way, in fact. But J'Nir knew better and lowered his eyes. Everyone around their table just looked on in confusion. Even Elen looked confused, but not the other two. They knew just by how J'Nir acted that he was going to be having a chat with his friend sometime later.

"As I was saying..." the Imperial paused, waiting as if there was more to Bezir and J'Nir's secret that they would share. They didn't. "This intruder hadn't broken any windows, so must have come in. Thing is, no doors were open. So what the guards think is that he climbed all the way up. And it only gets better. From what they said, the guards who encountered the intruder were speaking of him having taken them all out. Like some whirlwind of wood!" The others arched brows at that last comment. "He used a broom!" he exclaimed, earin some surprised gasps from the girls.

"No way. J'Nir does not believe."

"A broom?! Are you sure Markus?"

"Absolutely sure."

"I want to meet this guy. Sounds like he might have been in plenty of fights!"

"Meh. I've heard better. I've done better" Bezir yelped in surprise when feeling a heel contact against his leg. When looking around, he happened to not notice the much too innocent face on Andulsa. It didn't come to mind that she got at him for talking down what she thought to be a tough guy. He gave another two glances over everyone until he went back to eating, now bored with them. He could wait until they stopped.

They went on and on about who this 'intruder' might be, his age, how hot he might have been..well, the last was more the Dark Elf. They went on about how many guards he had taken on since the exact number had not been revealed too well. Then it went on to how the Dark Elf was surprised at Markus gossiping. Proclaiming herself to be the Gossip Queen. That was an understatement concerning her. And their talking went on and on. Until finally they finished to clear up their plates.

"Finally. So as I was saying, I found an interesting book this morning." From his satchel he pulled out a rather large book. It looked rather new with gold-coloured writing on the front. It's cover made of brown leather and a rather thick book to be some book about a single tale. Markus and Elen eyed it curiously.

"What is-"

"Glad you asked. Inside is a legend I found was about a lost relic of somethin' a while ago...The Oblivion Crisis...And it's last known location is right inside the Imperial City. So who's up for an adventure next time we go?"

The others remained silent, trying to pretend they didn't hear him. They all knew how his little escapades in finding some lost treasure to add to his collection he had at his home, and in his room, ended. Most of the time for worse. Elen was the one to speak up first, her gaze shifting back and forth to the others for support.

" _M-Maybe_. Do you know where?" she asked, unsure of going out to a possibly dangerous place.

"Yes. Where exactly?" They could easily guess that the only place this lost relic could be if it were indeed lost to civilisation would be under. In the catacombs of the Imperial City. And Bezir wasn't one to see places like that as dangerous. He liked the word 'thrilling' more.

Bezir was about to nod his head when he got a _we-talked-about-this_ glare from his Imperial friend. And after a short pause he shook it.

"Well, not exactly! Should be easy to find!" No one seemed convinced. "...I'll do some more lookin' into it." Markus gave a nod in agreement. It was for the best, considering every time they'd gone it...well, it never went well. All thanks to lacking information from the Redguard aspiring to be an explorer.

Bezir went back to eating as the others chatted, not noticing a young Imperial at one of the doors with another older man.

* * *

 **Half An Hour Beforehand...**

* * *

Even with the thick fur blanket it was still cold. The cell's occupant had little clothing, most of his clothes being ragged from time on the streets. His hands were still blistered, that he could feel. Yet they had been covered up in bandages. Little spots of red dotted the white cloth. His cloak was nowhere to be found. Thadimus wasn't sure whether it was because of the lack of windows or just him imagining it, or if it was just the fact of him being lonesome making him feel cold. He couldn't hear anyone else, but he knew someone was there thanks to a shadow cast by a torch to his cell's left. The room remained in darkness, excluding the flickering torch light outside in the hallway. Shadows of the cell bars danced across the walls and the around the young Imperial.

And upon his face was quite possibly his largest scowl he's ever had. He got caught, locked up and soon would be ending up in Imperial City jail. All because of one certain someone disappearing. Sure, it might have been because of that job offer he accepted, but it wasn't like he could have turned it down. Too much was at risk.

His arms were crossed across his chest, his feet tapping against the end of the stone wall at the end every second. The smell of the cell, he couldn't stand it. Even though this cell seemed like one of the cleanest jails he'd ever been in, it was still dirty. There was a few differences he did enjoy though. No blood stains. Not smelling of old piss and vomit. No pile of hay covered by an old bear skin. And this one actually had a toilet! Sure, just a small pot. But that's better than nothing. Even if he was stuck in a small room with stone walls all around and no way of getting out, better than other places. Like a pit filled up to the brim of Frostbite Spiders.

Still, nothing would change Thadimus' feeling of betrayal inside. His only friend he had everywhere he went had abandoned him. Sure, for everyone else's safety Thad asked for his partner to hang back. But if he were ever caught, his ghosty-bud would have appeared to save the day. Yet that night when Thadimus was caught, it was like his 'buddy' bugged out.

 _"I hope you can hear me, Zeb. Cause I am going to be throwing so many insults at you when you rear your ugly, bright-"_ his thought cut off as he expected some retort. A sigh came from his lips when none came. Then his feelings resurfaced, leaving a grimace on his face.

This wasn't the first time he felt these feelings against his so-called 'friend'. He'd disobeyed him, hidden when he needed help...Even killed. He recalled that day so well, the first time he saw someone die. Out of nowhere, a mugger. Than, a glowing rat became a glowing bear. In the end, the mugger was nothing but shreds of flesh in a puddle of blood. And Thad had only been eight years old then. And the thing with Thadimus' memory was that he had a photographic memory.

His face fell at the memory, a sense of fear striking within. He remembered shaking, standing there frozen in terror. Recalled the irony smell of blood, a smell now very familiar to him. Torn shreds of cloth and flesh across the ground and walls. Coins once in the boy's trembling hands on the floor. Speckles of another man's blood on his face and front of his clothes. A single tear dripping as his gaze rested on the bloodthirsty creature.

A flash in the corner of his eye drew in his attention away from the memory. The kind of attention no one wants. A death glare aimed at the small glowing rat was enough to make anyone go back to where they came. Though familiar-familiar never got easily scared by any of his aggressive stares.

"What's your excuse this time? Got hungry? I know that's a lie, for sure. Cause you don't eat." Zeb the familiar sat there, staring blankly like he was indeed a normal rat. "Well? You going to answer?" Thadimus kept his voice low, as not to alert any guards outside. The snores right outside were a sign they were not.

After much waiting, Thad sighed, closing his eyes while opening and closing his fists to vent out as much stress as possible. Even added in deep breaths. And eventually, he got there. He became calm. But he dare not look at the other occupant of his cell. Not even when they spoke.

"You told me not to interfere. You know what happens when I do." The memory of the first time Zeb interfered still fresh in his mind, he nodded after a long silent pause. "I had another calling."

"Again?"

"I cannot control it" the familiar replied, it's voice sounding more strained.

Thad narrowed his eyes in a sour scowl at the ghostly figure, his arms still crossed with his head on it's side against his small pillow. He knew what he meant by 'had another calling'. Randomly he would disappear. To where? That was never shared. No matter how much the Imperial would ask, the answer was always the same. 'I cannot say' it would always say in answer. Anything better than 'another calling' would have been better.

Thadimus turned his head to the blank ceiling above him, arms still twisted around each other. He couldn't think of a thing nice to say to his so-called companion. To him, this was the last straw. At least, he wanted to believe that. But he also didn't want to lose the only friend he had. The only one who listened to him.

The familiar's glow took on a life of it's own against the walls, making shadows dance. He rarely glowed like this, a trait he held to himself besides also transforming into any animal he wanted on a whim. The glow only ever happened to signify something. _Danger._ Or someone coming in their direction. The young Imperial leaped up from his bed in one fluent motion, fists clenched at his sides.

There was an unsettling silence. The guard's snoring had ceased, being replaced by short quiet whispers like wind in a forest. If anyone decided to come in, Thadimus would surely be able to escape using the plan he had. Alongside Zeb, he would have no problem. Yet when he cast a glance to the floor at his side, the familiar rat was gone. _Typical_.

Steps came closer. Or maybe it was his heartbeat thumping so loud it was like it was in his hand, heard by all. Thad would have rathered that, since that would have meant he was dead and wouldn't be dealt any gruelling punishment they had for him.

One voice around the corner was distinct to him. He didn't want to see their face again. Already, Thadimus did not share good feelings toward the owner of the voice.

Right around to the cell door came a robed figure, a crystal-topped staff holding him up. His face held no expression, but there was a glint in his eye. One of seriousness. The torchlight seemed to glow off his tanned Breton skin. His grey beard had obviously been trimmed, now hanging just over his chin. One major difference was the robe. It was an ocean blue this time with white thick lines going across some parts, the under-garments black. The blue part of the robe seemed to form a sash across his left shoulder before going down the body to make an angled bottom between the legs. By him was an Imperial guard with a potbelly, sword in hand. Obviously his fiasco the night before put them on edge.

"Thadimus, my dear boy...You are in deep trouble."

Thadimus let his shoulders go slack, then he seated himself on the side of his bed. That was not anything new to him. Of course he was in deep trouble, for he had been caught red-handed in a highly secure establishment with unknown intentions to his captors. The professor motioned for the guard to open. Reluctantly, they did. Still having a wary eye on their prisoner with sword staying in hand. Thad had an urge to jump up and go 'Boo!' to just see their reaction.

"You are lucky I don't have the authorities take you to the city right away, dear boy...But I have stalled them until this afternoon. Whether you are still here or not, that entirely depends on you."

If Thad's eyelids could go any wider, his eyeballs would have fallen right out as they opened in complete surprise. But part of him feared what he meant as well. Would he dish out a punishment worse than being stuck in a worse cell? His muscles tensed as he mentally readied himself for a quick escape.

"This is my offer. I can't let you off with a warning, which no doubt you have heard _many times_ , so you still have to receive some kind of punishment." He stepped into the open cell, then with a flick of his fingers the guard shut the cell door and locked it before stumbling off in a drunken stupor. The young Imperial recognized the smell of wine on anyone.

Thadimus moved to his bed to sit down. Knowing that whatever this deal was, he didn't want to be standing for it. The neatly-dressed professor stood across from him, a nonchalant face. Just looking at his better clothing made Thad's gut twist around in envy. He couldn't count how many times he wanted to wear something like that. Something rich, something to show that he was _somebody_. As the shadows disappeared from the torchlight, he could swear a quick smirk appeared on the old man's face. Could have been the shadow's playing tricks on my eyes. But he could have sworn...

His thoughts subsided as he leaned forward, inclined to hear him out, lacing his fingers together to make a chin-rest. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Might as well listen to his choices. The old man said nothing about choosing either, though. Surely he would find a loophole. He always found loopholes...Well, most of the time. The old man raised both hands and gestured to his left.

"You can A: Wait here for the city guards to take you to the prison, since you won't speak of any family. You will most likely be taken to prison, due to your age. An act like this, you won't see the light of day for some time..." That choice made Thad's heart quicken in pace, his breath cut short. That was no doubt the worse of the two choices. He held his breath as he awaited the next choice as the man's head ticked to his right hand.

"Or, you can take B: The guards do not come. But, since at my expense I caught you red-handed, you serve me." Thad's breath remained held. His right eye twitched, his hands tightening together, suddenly feeling clammy.

 _"Ok, scratch what I thought before. That's worse"_ he told himself in his head. No way would he ever serve this guy. Yet he still weighed his options, thanks to persuasion from the rational part of him. He hated the thought of going to prison, stuck with killers and complete psychotics. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn upside down.

"To ease your choice, how about I introduce myself by name. I am Professor Labain. And all I ask of you is that you assist me. Is that too much to ask?" Thadimus was so distracted by the Breton's honey-toned voice that he hadn't noticed his hand unconsciously move to his knee, tapping rhythmically as if considering it. Time went by as Thadimus considered. But his decision came when Professor Labain started toward the cell door.

"Wait!" He reached a hand out. And Labain stopped instantly, almost as if stunned for a fleeting moment.

"You change your mind?" He held back my answer, part of him wanting to reconsider. Then the boy nodded. A grin appeared on Labain's face.

"Then allow me to welcome you to Harmony College. This time with open arms, not the top end of my staff..." His nose wrinkled as he came close. "But first, let us change your clothes."

* * *

 **Woah, that took longer than I expected. I had hoped to have this done two weeks after the first. Well, I guess not everything goes as planned.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy these new characters. I sure will (writing them, that is). Thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. A Warm Meal

The tired young Imperial looked over his new attire. He had woken up to find them on the end of his bed. He still was in mild disbelief, having been given a job. And not by anyone, but a professor. And as a personal _assistant_ as the professor now put it. He looked himself over in the mirror of his new quarters. The Imperial flexed and turned his torso back and forth, looking over the brown robes given by the professor. They were a bit dirty, but it wasn't like he was a student. And it was his punishment. Besides, he was used to dirty clothing. This felt perhaps too comfortable for the boy, so he could not decide whether or not he could get used to his new way of living. Even if it was temporary.

His quarters had a rather large bed compared to his size. A single arch window was in wall against the bed, although it was rather high up on the stone wall. A small table sat against a different wall, across from the bed and near the door. Next to the table was his chest of drawers, and a cupboard. The floor was made of carpet, so it felt soft under his feet. The main room just outside also had carpet.

The professor could be heard outside, tapping his cane against the floor. One thing the professor obviously did not have much of was patience. That was another thing he could try to get used to. Maybe even push the limits of, test the waters. And if they were rough, well he'd know to never push them too far again or he'd only end up putting both feet into the grave.

Thadimus really liked his new brown robe. They had black linings and a black belt around his waist with buckled hide shoes. Besides, he had to like it anyway. Not like he could run. If he did, well all that would happen was that he would be caught again. Zeb wouldn't be helping him. If Zeb did, there would be no living thing in this college, and Thad couldn't risk that happening. Getting everyone killed was not on his agenda, but something else instead.

"Thadimus, are you ready yet?" The boy sighed. They had to get going soon, and the professor was not helping. "Unless you do not wish to eat and starve." His stomach rumbled at hearing about food.

He went to the door and opened the door out of his quarters. There he found the old man, back hunched over as he read over some manuscripts on one of his many tables.

The professor's quarters, linked to the 'assistant' quarters as the old man called it was much larger. Easily twice the size of Thad's room, possibly three times the size even. A rather small bed which came as a surprise against the back wall, right in the middle. Several tables all around and two chest of drawers and a cupboard. A chest at the end of the bed sat there with a silver lock over the keyhole, as added precaution no doubt. There were about four paintings, two on an opposite wall to the other two. In them they depicted works of alchemy, familiars and a mage duelling some other being. In fact, to Thaddeus one of them looked rather familiar. Something about their eyes struck him. Which was strange, as he never saw a picture like it before or either being in it. But he shrugged it off. It was of no importance to him what kind of art the professor liked, although it interested Thadimus a bit.

He took a couple more steps into the room, his hand sweeping over the bed. Dusty along the top. He wondered why such a tidy seeming professor would leave a chest dusty. It made him think what could be inside. His hand itched to find out...

"Thadimus! Are you listening, boy?!" Thad turned his attention to the old man and found him holding a pile of books. Thadimus turned all attention on the man. "I need you to carry these books for me to my next class." Thad was hesitant, after looking at the fifteen books in his hands. After much hesitation, trying to weigh them in his mind, he took them. And they weighed a lot less than he thought, which surprised him.

"Come along! We mustn't waste time." Thadimus hurried after the old man, who was still full of surprises. The speed he walked, even with the slight limp he had was almost as fast as a fit man speed walking.

As soon as they exited into the hall, some students here and there could be seen moving about throughout the hall, as well as a couple of guards. Thadimus noticed one sneer at him, and also heard whispers every time he came close to one of the students. Thad couldn't help it if his gaze trailed here and there.

"Ignore them." The Imperial looked at the elderly Breton. His face was stern, but did give an occasional wave and a smile when someone passed by. "Pay no attention to them, and you won't have to worry about them paying attention to you. You are no student, so you are not to mingle here" he whispered as he waved to a passing Argonian student. "Understand?" Thadimus nodded, and remained silent and looking ahead.

A few more halls, and they arrived soon arrived at the room of the Professor's next class. The Professor opened the door and let Thadimus inside first. It was empty. Four rows of wooden desks, five each. All with a wooden chair. At the front of the classroom was a flat wall with no real pattern, yet several diagrams. There was a desk in between the desks and the wall, a large enough gap on both sides. And on it was equipment for alchemy. Bottles and vials, a mortar and pestle and a small furnace.

"Set one down on each desk. There will be enough." Thadimus nodded to the Breton who was looking through papers on the front desk and setting down somethings that looked like herbs and other things into bowls he had brought. Thadimus slipped one book each down, peering over every now and then. He spied butterfly wings, some flowers, but missed the other things. One thing he did see was a small block on the desk with an inscribed engraving: _Reynor Labain._ So that was his name, then. Thad made sure to remember that.

Once Thadimus was done, the professor was still laying out ingredients. Thadimus stood there, waiting. Until the professor waved him outside without looking up.

"Wait outside the door. And don't go anywhere else!" The young Imperial made no argument against Reynor. Besides, he hated standing around. So once he got outside, he decided pacing back and forth.

Some time passed before the Breton professor came out, holding his staff. And then started moving off, and Thadimus followed along.

"So, where are we headed now?"

"The Main Hall. Everyone will be there." Thadimus stopped in his tracks. _Everyone,_ he thought to himself. He remained standing there for a moment, but then started moving forward when the Breton too stopped. "Do _not_ dawdle." The professor snapped. Thadimus walked slowly, all the while noticing there was no one along the way. The staff tapped against the ground along the whole way. _Tap, tap, tap._ That was all Thad could hear. They came into what seemed like a hall, only the left wall was open with some pillars holding the roof up. A large garden was below, and across a large building.

He tried to ignore the tapping, trying to focus on the beauty of the garden. But noise overcame sight. Pausing, he glanced across to the larger building in the middle of the entire college. A couple of windows up about halfway was where some voices came from.

"That is the main hall" the Breton said from beside him. "Everyone eats there. Teachers, students. Sometimes some guards and other staff around." Some cluttered footsteps ahead drew both their attention to a small crowd of students. "That must be students from equestrian classes. They always come late, having to groom their horses" the professor murmured. Thad looked over at them. Almost all but a few had very messy hair like they had been riding through a storm. One of them mystified him in wearing a dress that did not look at all appropriate for horse riding. Thadimus went to follow into the hall, only to have a hand clasped on his shoulder.

"Walk behind me. Some of the guards, they will know who you are and if they see you without me, your welcome will not be so _comforting."_ Thadimus remained still, watching the students leave into the hall. Still resting a strong hand on Thad's shoulder he led him down the hall to the main hall. The boy would rather a welcome entrance over anything, even if that meant being lead like a young child by a parent through the markets. And the Professor really had a strong grip.

They walked across an open bridge, the group ahead having already entered the hall. _And good riddance to that_ , Thad thought to himself. He would rather stay hidden from a group of students. And as he was thinking that, halfway through that thought, his mind went blank and he froze. The hall was full of people! He could feel himself shaking. He had been in crowds, but those crowds were used to seeing some like him. His hair hadn't been tidied as well as Reynor could have hoped, and Thadimus hadn't been taking his time putting on his shirt. Put that with what had happened the night before, and one could easily see why he would be so uncomfortable.

"Remain behind me, and you will not be lost in any crowd. And what a terrible thing that would be" The old man said. Thadimus could have sworn he heard some humor in the old man's tonee, and found himself alone as the Professor started to move forward. He walked along behind, trying to ignore the many stares. Some did, some didn't.

What surprised him the most was the variety of races. He'd only seen such variety in marketplaces, and the waterfront. It astounded him. The amount of voices wasn't new, as he was rather new to that.

"Keep moving" Reynor snapped.

"Sorry." Thadimus was not usually one to say sorry. But he was put in an uncomfortable position. It became less comfortable when the smell of food waved across his nose. He took a sniff. Roast chicken, baked potatoes, pork. Reynor led him over to a large row of tables set with food. There he saw the things he smelt, and more. Sweet rolls, leek soup and a very tough looking meat that looked like it came from something fat.

"Take a plate." Thadimus looked at the professor in surprise, with a suspicious glance. Did he just get given permission to take what he wanted? Out of all this food? It was almost overwhelming. So much food had never been given to him. He had to either work with it, or have the normal daily share in his house. Immediately, he went right in, his hands moving so fast they were a blur in his eyes. He never caught Reynor's own look of surprise as the boy dug in. Nor the continued look at the rather large stack of food on his plate. "I trust you can get back to your room alone?" The man couldn't help but have a small hint of amusement on his face at the amount of food.

The Imperial boy nodded, taking his plate quickly out of the hall, knowing many eyes rested on him. He did not look back to the elderly Breton. Once out of the hall, he took more caution in case of any wandering, vengeful guards.

As he went along, he stopped here and there to admire portraits and busts of important people, no doubt. Along the way through the outer ring he looked out the windows, at the view. Here and there a passing guard would give him a look. Thadimus wasn't sure if it was his attire, or if the professor had spread the word on the Imperial's status, but he was kind of glad not to be tackled down on sight.

He soon made it to the room, setting his food on the desk and then began eating as he looked over a book he 'found' and brought with him.

* * *

A knock at the door fell onto blocked ears. Markus heard nothing through the thick leather cap over his the top and around his head, and only focused on the blade in his hands. It was a blunt blade, couldn't do too much of damage and would not be very effective for stabbing. It was a necessary precaution when training. His dorm room was spacious enough to keep a dummy in here.

His room had a small window at the back of the room. He was lucky enough to get a room with a window. In each dorm, there were four rows of rooms through the area. One along the outer edge, one along the inner and two between. The two between had no windows. Markus' was built along the outer, so he had a great view of the Imperial City.

On the left of the window was his smooth oak bed with a single white pillow and white sheets. All rooms had the same kind of bed. The teachers, he was not sure about their beds, although he guessed they had something better. But it was just a guess. At the end of his bed was a chest, and at the other side of the room was a wardrobe and his desk next to that. In the middle of the room, he had a dummy in the sunlight. His practice target for his sword. It had wooden armor and a wooden shield, underneath that were some sacks sown together filled with straw inside. He had made it himself to aid him in training with blunt swords.

Markus made a left swing, both hands on the hilt. A thud echoed around the room as the blunt blade hit the hard leather armor over the straw dummy. He drew back and hit again, this time bringing the sword down over the head. Again and again he struck till whoever waited on the other side of the door could wait no longer.

The door knocking continued for two more times before the person on the other side had enough, and opened it. Only to be met by a training swordsman turning without seeing the visitor. The blunt blade almost hit the visitor if they had not ducked at the last second.

"Woah! Watch your aim please!" Markus drew his blade back and to his side, then lifted his mask up to see his friend standing before him. "You are really crazy with that sword."

"I'm crazy? Who's the one who almost walked into it?" he replied smugly. He set the blade down in it's case, then closed and locked it. "And by the way, it wouldn't have hurt that much. I am steady with a blade...And it's blunt."

"Blunt can still hurt, you know. Just like a...like a..."

"I know they ca-You know what, nevermind. What are _you_ doing here anyway? You know I train at this time" Markus asked quickly, wanting to change the subject from Bezir's weird analogies. The Redgaurd had strolled right in, almost hitting his blade. He wanted to know why. No one disturbed him during training time. It was a time to be serious, and concentrated. And Bezir broke that concentration.

" _Well?_ " Bezir took his eyes off the blade to Markus to return a reply. It was quite funny in the Imperial's mind, since the Redguard was quite close to danger. So close that if it were a woman, it would be love at first sight for the Redguard.

"Just to talk. Can't a friend talk?" Markus looked over Bezir quizzically.

"This is about that break-in, isn't it?"

"Aren't you curious about it? I heard that they're still here." Markus raised a brow at that. Last he had heard, the intruder had been captured. So why would they still be here? Markus had a feeling this chat would not be over quick and went to sit on his bed. Bezir went over to the straw dummy, looking over the cuts into the armor while weighing the helmet in his hands.

"Really? Not that much." The Imperial caught the helmet when the seemingly bored Redguard tossed it over. He then set it down beside him, his eyes going back to his friend. "Anyway, why would they still be here?" They should have been on their way to the Imperial City prison by now.

Bezir shrugged, toying with one of the hands of the straw manikin. "Can you stop playing with that?" Markus snapped. He was serious with his friends at time, and with people he did not know he was always serious. He had told the others before that it was a way to cover up how he was uncomfortable, and it was effective.

The Redguard's hands dropped slowly to his sides. "It's falling apart as it is. I need to get a new one." Bezir looked over the dummy again, then shrugged at it and went to sit on the bed.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Not very common, since Bezir was very talkative. It didn't last for very long, however.

"I heard a rumor." Markus rolled his eyes. _Rumor._ He knew what was about to come up. Another wild adventurous idea. "Someone was roaming around the catacombs. And they spied a silver longsword, oddly placed, and-"

"Stop. Stop right there. No, no more adventures in catacombs." Bezir looked dumbfounded. Before he could speak, Markus cut him off, his tone much more serious. "No more skeletons, or any other undead."

"But-"

"Remember last time? At that old crypt in Skyrim when we took a trip there? We split from the others, and we almost died, Bezir."

"Come on, Mark-"

"No...No... _No_ " Markus repeated everytime he saw Bezir open his mouth to speak. "I almost got my arm cut off last time! Those draugr were unpredictable, and numerous. Plus they had ice magic...and, well, dead people."

Bezir let out a long, disappointed sigh. Markus glared at him, then he let out a defeated sigh of his own. "Fine." Bezir's face immediately lit up, but Markus wasn't finished. "But, we prepare more. Better weapons. And we'll have to go in by the..the sewers." He shivered at that. The sewers were about just as bad, if not worse on smell. It made him feel rather squeamish, thinking of all the creatures that lived down there, such as Skeevers and other unsavory creatures. Silence continued until some footsteps could be heard outside, many footsteps. A stream of people were moving, and chatter could be heard. They both stood up from the bed and headed to the door, which Markus opened. "Well, I have chemistry."

"Sword practice." Bezir went out first, joining the crowd. Markus followed suit, closing the door behind him then moved in the stream of students to his class.

* * *

Bezir continued to think about the next adventure to come. In one hand he had a single book, the other hand he had a feather-quill pen. Made from a hackwing's feather, a creature of the Black Marsh.

He moved along with the crowd to the southern part of the college, where the alchemy classes were. Some of the students in the crowd diverted into room after room. Once his classroom door came up, he turned into it with some other students. He went in last, trying to hide behind the others. The teacher was not always that fond of him.

Bezir swore that he could feel her glace following him as he went over to his seat. On it was a sheet of paper with instructions written on it and several bowls of ingredients. Along with that was the tools necessary; mortar and pestle, a glass flask over a small metal furnace with a platform on top, two more flasks connected to the first by thin glass tunnels then end in a small bowl in the table, a metal spoon, and a pair of large tongs. That was all he took notice of before seating himself, his chair scraping against the hard wood floor as he pulled it out slowly. Some eyes of already seated students shifted onto him.

The redguard was seated at the end of his row, which was a great spot for him. He always liked to get out of class quickly. The room was angled toward the front, each row on a different level.

At the front sat a female Altmer teacher. Set before her desk were the same amount of wooden bowls.

"Class. Good afternoon." About half the class responded in the same fashion. Bezir just tapped his fingers on the desk. "Before you are ingredients for a potion some of you have no doubt made already. A potion that will aid in protection, fortify any armor you wear." The teacher gestured to the bowls before her. "Before all of you are the ingredients. On the sheet of paper is the recipe. I shall work along with you." Most of the class nodded, then got to work.

Bezir looked over the thin sheet of paper. A candle at the top of the desk lit it enough to be read. His finger followed down the list, rather slowly;

 _Two Ice Wraith Teeth_

 _Two Sabre Cat Teeth_

 _Three Slaughterfish Scales_

 _Four Thistle Branches_

 _Two White Caps_

 _Melt Ice Wraith Teeth in first flask_

 _Ground Sabre Cat Teeth with Slaughterfish Scales in mortar and pestle. Add to flask_

 _Ground Thistle Brnaches and White Caps. Add to flask_

 _Simmer mix in first flask_

Bezir began with as specified, melting the Ice Wraith Teeth in the flask. It gradually melted, and as it did he placed the Sabre Cat Teeth into the mortar and pestle, and started to ground it up into a fine powder. He had studied alchemy as a child, so he knew exactly how fine it should be. He grounded the fish scales with it, the scales glimmering among the bone white powdered teeth. Then he put the powder into the flask, and next proceeded to ground the plant ingredients together and do the same.

Once that was done he let it simmer. By then, most of the class was at the same stage. The student next to him had some trouble grounding up the scales. They were quite tough to against the pestle. Bezir did not help though, and instead just waited till the potion became ready.

It took minutes for it to happen. Eventually it was complete, somewhere near the boiling stage. Bubbles rose to the top of the glass flask.

"When can we use this?" a voice popped up. The Redguard looked up to see another student, closer to the front with their hand raised. He saw it was a young Nordish woman with some face-paint.

"Whenever you wish to" the teacher said, then got back to reading a book in her hands. The Nord woman nodded.

Now that Bezir thought on it, he knew that she was quite a fighter from some sword fighting classes he had seen Markus in. Although they never talked or introduced each other. So he just shrugged it off and looked back to his unplugged the end of the flasks, and the potion flowed into the center bowl. With a little mixing with a metal spoon, he started to fill it into a potion bottle. He made a silent _yes_ with a fist pump in the air.

"Bezir?" He looked up with a blank face, still with his fist pump in the air. The teacher had her eyes on him, almost as if they were studying him. Of course, he didn't realize that he must have looked rather silly with a closed fist raised in the air. He looked up to the front of the classroom, catching some eyes on him.

"Yes?"

"Are you done?" He nodded, and she shrugged. "Then you may leave." A wide smile spread across his mouth. He started to stand up from his chair, ready to leave. "But first, for your work till next class I wish for you to make a different potion, like that but a stronger variant. Understood?"

Bezir kept walking, just nodding along as if he was listening. But he wasn't really listening. He just wanted to get out of the class as soon as possible. He had adventure on the brain.

He headed to a class over, and waited there on a bench against a wall. After some waiting, his fingers started tapping on his knee.

Time went by rather slowly, slower than Bezir wished. Come on, what's taking you so-

"Hey!" The Redguard's attention turned to the origin of the voice, finding an approaching guard. "Out of class early again, are we?"

"As usual" Bezir replied, turning his head away to the direction of the classroom, a grin on his face. He was always proud of getting out of class early, as he found them rather boring sometimes...Well, not sometimes but rather every class unless it had something to do with historical artifacts. Those interested him. A fondness that passed down from his father to him.

The guard gave a quick gesture of good favor and continued on along his duty of patrolling the college's halls. Bezir resumed his waiting. He had forgotten to tell J'Nir of his plan, the very same one he shared with Markus. Although, knowing J'Nir as he did the Khajiit would no doubt agree to joining in. It had been the same in the past since they were children, and it would be the same from now. In some ways they were like brothers. They had grown in the same household for some of their childhood, before _it_ happened, the one thing that tore apart Bezir's family...

Bezir was snapped out of his thoughts when students began filing out of the classroom to his left, yet he remained seated, watching them go while occasionally waving and saying a quick greeting.

Some were familiar faces, some other young students he had met time to time, or just seen from a distance. Sometimes Bezir was social, sometimes he wasn't.

A much more familiar face came by and kept going before stopping and turning slowly, as if not expecting him to be there.

"Bezir? What are you doing here? Did you-"

"Yes, I finished class early. Now quick, I want to tell you something. But not here. It's hush-hush" he said. J'Nir went to ask, only to have a finger pressed against his mouth, then making a zipping motion across his mouth when Bezir shushed him. " _Hush-Hush._ " He started moving off, a stunned J'Nir coming back to reality and following quickly.

* * *

 **Hello readers. So, I haven't written anything in a while (as you may have guessed). So, I wanted to get this chapter out as quickly as I could. I haven't been able to, mostly due to working and...well, just not really feeling up to writing. So, here it is. Another chapter**.

 **So, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
